The TIA/EIA (Telecommunications Industry Association/Electronic Industries Association) IS-2001-A, or 3GPP2 IOS (Inter Operability Specification), standard provides a compatability standard for cellular mobile telecommunications systems that operate as a cdma2000, IXEV-DO or any other technology supported by an A.S0001/IS-2001 based Access Network. The standard ensures that a mobile station (MS) operating in a cdma2000 system can obtain communication services when operating in a cellular communication system or personal communication system (PCS) manufactured according to the standard. To ensure compatibility, radio system parameters and call processing procedures are specified by the standard, including call processing steps that are executed by an MS and a base station (BS) serving the MS in order to establish a call and digital control messages and analog signals that are exchanged between elements of an infrastructure that includes the BS.
A typical cdma2000 radio access network (RAN) includes a BS in communication with a mobile station (MS). The BS typically includes a base transceiver station (BTS) in communication with a base station controller (BSC). The BS is, in turn, in communication with a mobile switching center (MSC) and/or a packet control function (PCF). In turn, the PCF is typically in communication with a packet data service node (PDSN). An interface between the BS and the MSC includes an A1 interface that provides a call control and mobility management interface between the BS and the MSC, an A2 bearer interface for PCM between a switch component of the MSC and an SDU function of the BS, and an A5 bearer interface for circuit data between a switch component of the MSC and an SDU function of the BS that together provide call switching interfaces between the BS and the MSC. An interface between the BS and the PCF includes an A8 interface that provides a bearer path between the BS and the PCF and an A9 interface that provides a signaling interface between the BS and the PCF. An interface between the PCF and the PDSN includes an A11 signaling connection and an A10 bearer connection.
When an MS is activated by a user, the MS registers with the RAN. Registration initiated by the MS is known as ‘autonomous registration.’ Registration is a process by which the MS notifies the RAN of, among other things, a location, status, and identification of the MS. As part of the registration process, an MS operating in a slotted mode further provides a slot cycle parameter, so that the RAN can determine which paging channel or forward common control channel slots are being monitored by the MS, and a protocol revision number, so that the RAN knows the capabilities of the MS. The RAN can then use the location information and the slot cycle parameter to page the MS via a serving BS when establishing an MS terminated call.
However, instances exist where it is desirable for the RAN to initiate a registration by an MS, that is, an ‘ordered registration.’ For example, ‘ordered registration’ may be desirable prior to intersystem short message service (SMS) delivery in areas where only zone-based registration is enabled to allow for more efficient subsequent delivery of voice or SMS, when a system turns off autonomous registration to reduce common channel traffic, when a timed out VLR record is deleted, or when an update of the MS's location is immediately required. Currently, the IOS RAN specification does not provide for a RAN-initiated location registration.
Therefore a need exists for a method and an apparatus that provides a RAN the capability to support RAN-initiated location registration.